The Agreenment
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Kagome has just walked in on Kikyo and Kikyo has some plans for each other. YURI, LEMON


Notes:

- Yuri To Straight

- Kagome Is Straight, Only Faked

- Kikyōu Was Straight, But Now Lesbian

-June 4, 1497-

-It was a sunny, summer morning at eight a.m. in the Senjoku Jidai and Kagome is going for a walk in the Mori of Inuyasha to cool down from a fight she had with Inuyasha just earlier.-

"That insensitive jerk! Kikyōu! Kikyōu! Does he ever stop thinking and talking about her?! Why doesn't he realize how much I love him? He probably doesn't even ca-huh? That glow...it's Kikyōu!" Kagome said. _'Inuyasha's probably going to run to her like a lost koinu, like he always does...but it's strange that he isn't there now. I've been training with Lady Kaede a lot lately about being a miko and I can sense that she's been here awhile. I'll go check it out.'_ Kagome thought. ***she walks towards the glow and she sees Kikyōu standing in front of the Gosling, looking straight at her and she stops when she's in the clearing***

"Kagome. You have come." Kikyōu states.

"I saw the glow. Where is Inuyasha? Is he not with you?" Kagome questions.

"He is not. I did not call for him, but for you Kagome." Kikyōu states with slight warmth.

"Why did you need to see me? If it's about Inuyasha, don't worry. He's all yours! All he does is talk about you." Kagome states with jealousy.

"I have come to realize that I do not want Inuyasha. Bringing him to the Underworld will not do be anything except end his life, which I did before want." Kikyōu states.

"Y-you don't want Inuyasha? B-but how?!" Kagome exclaims. _'She doesn't love Inuyasha? But why? What's going on? Is this a joke?!'_ Kagome thought curiously.

"I did love him but I have come to see that I do not love him anymore. I love someone else. Do you know who it is Kagome?" Kikyōu states and asks. ***she slowly walks over to Kagome and Kagome stays calm but is on guard and Kikyōu stops when she notices*** "Why do you go on guard? Am I that bad to you?" Kikyōu asks with hints of sadness.

***Kagome sweat drops and nervously laughs*** "Well, you did try to kill me a few times..." Kagome said with honesty.

"I did that out of jealousy and rage. I did not want to lose Inuyasha but I already have. I hope you can forgive me. But, like I said, I do not love or want him." Kikyōu states honestly.

"I accept your apology. Who do you love Kikyōu? Is it someone I know? Gomen if I'm prying but I'm curious." Kagome says. _'This is too weird. Kikyōu's apologizing for trying to kill me and she doesn't love Inuyasha, what's going on here?'_ Kagome thinks with slight worry.

"You are not. I love you Kagome. I know you love Inuyasha, so this is why I free him from his vow from joining me in the Underworld. But I do ask for one thing in return." Kikyōu states.

_'K-Kikyōu loves me? How? Well, she freed Inuyasha so I guess that's good news. I wonder what she wants.'_ Kagome thinks. "Arigato for freeing him Kikyōu. What is it?" Kagome says happily.

***Kikyōu looks down and Kagome looks at her curiously and can sense her embarrassment then Kikyōu speaks*** "I want to have one kiss with you." Kikyōu states.

"K-Kikyōu...only one kiss right? I mean, if it's just one kiss, there's no harm in it right?" Kagome questions her.

"Hai. One kiss is all I need. Arigato Kagome." Kikyōu states with happiness which shocks Kagome slightly but doesn't show it.

"N-no problem." Kagome states. _'I sure hope she isn't pulling a prank on me or if she's actually serious that Inuyasha won't walk in on us. He'd never understand.'_ Kagome thought.

"M-may I?" Kikyōu asks embarrassingly.

"H-hai. You can." Kagome agrees. ***she closes her eyes and Kikyōu closes her eyes then kisses Kagome's lips softly and they both feel a bit light headed and complete in souls then Kikyōu breaks the kiss after awhile*** "I have never felt this way before. Gomen!" Kikyōu says. ***she grabs Kagome's shoulders and kisses her again roughly which makes Kagome gasp then she kisses Kikyōu back and move her hands into Kikyōu's hair as Kikyōu moves her hands to Kagome's hips*** _'I cannot believe that we are doing this with each other. I cannot stop myself.'_ Kikyōu thought with lust.

***Kagome breaks the kiss and they're both panting and Kagome's blushing madly and Kikyōu licks her lips*** "G-gomen K-Kagome...I cannot stop myself." Kikyōu states.

-LOVIN TIME STARTS-

***she kisses Kagome's lips roughly then pulls off Kagome's skirt and pantsu then takes off her hakama and underlings then they break the kiss and take off their top layers and they're naked while blushing madly***

"Kagome..." ***she moves so her back is against the tree and Kagome goes to her and they kiss passionately and Kikyōu wraps her legs around Kagome's waist and they entangle each other's fingers in their hair then they break away after awhile***

"K-Kikyōu...I can't believe we're doing this..." ***she kisses all over Kikyōu's breasts as Kikyōu moans and nods*** "I cannot either! Oh! More!" ***she pushes Kagome's head closer to hers and Kagome starts to suck on Kikyōu's right breast then switches after two minutes then she leans back*** "Y-you want more?"

"Hai!" ***she pushes Kagome down then starts to lick Kagome's womanhood softly which makes Kagome moan softly*** _'I'm not getting aroused by this at all so I'm going to fake my moans and I won't cum either.'_

***Kikyōu then moves to a sixty nine position with her on top and they start to lick each other softly and after awhile, Kikyōu feels hot and she cums*** "AHHH! KAGOME!"

***Kagome moves her head away then Kikyōu cums all over the grass and Kikyōu gets up and stands up then gets dressed and Kagome does the same and Kagome puts up a barrier to mask Kikyōu's pleasure***

"Inuyasha is coming for you. Be with him Kagome. Sayonara." Kikyōu states. ***she gets surrounded with her soul collectors and disappears into the sky***

"Sayonara Kikyōu." Kagome says.

***Inuyasha comes into the clearing*** "Kagome! What are you doing out here without your bow and arrows! Kami, do I need to tell you everything!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Kikyōu was just here Inuyasha." Kagome states.

"Wh-what? I don't smell or sense her at all." Inuyasha states with hints of anger.

"She had a barrier up. She had to talk to me about you. She freed you from your vow." Kagome states honestly and Inuyasha can tell and he believes her. "I-I believe you Kagome. Why did she free me?" Inuyasha says. ***he walks up to her and she turns around with a smile*** "She had a change of heart. She realizes that she has no need for you in the Underworld and..." Kagome says before she stops.

"Kagome? What is it? And what?" Inuyasha asks.

"And...she knows that I love you and want to be with you, so she said to be with you! I swear Inuyasha! She said that! I'm not ly-" Kagome exclaims before Inuyasha grabs her arms like he did in Kaguya's dream castle except he doesn't hurt her and he kisses her warmly and she gasps. _'I-Inuyasha...you love me?'_ Kagome thought.

***Inuyasha breaks the kiss while blushing the color of his Fire Rat and she is too and he looks into her eyes lovingly*** "I-I'm not good with words but I l-love you Kagome. There! I said it! I love you Kagome! Will you, after the defeat of Naraku, will you marry me and be my mate?" Inuyasha asks with worry.

"H-hai! Hai! I love you too Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims very happily. ***she hugs Inuyasha tightly and he hugs her back then he whispers in her right ear*** "Koishiteru." Inuyasha states.

***Kagome blushes madly and she smiles then looks into his eyes*** "Koishiteru Inuyasha. I'm going to guess you don't want to tell the others about 'us' until after Naraku's defeat right?" Kagome says with love.

"Too late. They've been watching us since I got here. Come out you guys." Inuyasha states. ***he looks to his right and Kagome does too and they see Mirōku, Shippō, and Sangō come out from behind the bushes and they're all smiling***

"I'm so happy for you too! Kagome-chan, I'm bet you're glad about Kikyōu's change of heart, huh?" Sangō says happily.

"I sure am! Arigato Sangō-chan!" Kagome exclaims.

"Thank the Kami! You two are finally together! I can't wait to tell the whole village about you two! See you two love birds later!" Mirōku exclaims. ***he starts to run to the village***

"Like hell I'll let you do that! Get back here Mirōku! Get over here you lecher!" Inuyasha exclaims. ***he starts to chase after him mad but still jokingly and leaves Kagome, Shippō, and Sangō behind***

"Let's head back shall we Kagome?" Sangō asks.

"Ya! Before Inuyasha kills Mirōku." Kagome states happily.

***the three of them leave back to Kaede's village laughing***

_'As long as Kikyōu doesn't call to me again, everything will be perfect. Gomen Kikyōu but I don't like you at all. I felt nothing when you did things to me. I hope you never come back to me or Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thinks.

_**FIN**_


End file.
